


I'm Sorry

by PhantomsVixen008



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, freezewald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomsVixen008/pseuds/PhantomsVixen008
Summary: Oswald is bad at keeping his promises. Especially when emotions get in the way. Money won't always make up for breaking someone's heart. *Warning* one little swear word.It's short, but it's my first update since December .. lol Trying to get back into the game.





	I'm Sorry

Cold, unnatural blue eyes studied the room stretching out before him. Equipment lined one wall, a vast work space stretching in the middle. There were microscopes and beakers, pretty much a scientists heaven laid out in front of him. Without turning around Victor Fries spoke to the man behind him. 

"What is all of this, Oswald?"

"It's your lab. The one I should have given you over a year ago." 

Victor turned to face the smaller man, his eyes locking onto Oswald's green. "You do realize that this makes up for nothing, right? This is just you finally honoring our agreement." There was an underlying sense of hurt in his voice. 

"Victor, please. I'm trying to say I'm sorry." he reached to place his hand on the taller man's arm, only to have it slapped away. 

"You should have thought of that, before now. Before you were out of options," he hissed, his eyes burning. "Then again, I suppose I'm the stupid one. I should have never thought I would be anything more than a pawn to you. Someone to pass the time with until Nygma came scampering back," he added. "Only to have you turn to me again when he spurned you once more." 

Those words cut like a knife through Oswald, only because they were the truth. "It's .. It's not like that." 

"Then please, enlighten me," Victor gestured between them. "What are we? What is this?" 

Oswald swallowed hard, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth as he stared at the other man. His features were beautiful. He always looked as though he were carved from a perfect block of ice. But he knew underneath passion still burned white hot in his heart. Victor was a man of emotion even when he tried to keep them locked away. And Oswald knew he had made a mistake. 

"I .. I don't know. I don't know what we are," it pained Oswald to admit he didn't know something. That he didn't understand something. "I feel a lot of things for you, Victor. And that scares the hell out of me." 

Victor gave a hoarse laugh, moving away from the smaller man. His fingers almost lovingly stroked along one of the high tech microscopes. Looking at Victor, you'd be able to see a war raging inside of him. Anger, betrayal, and some other unnamed emotion dancing just under the surface of his pale skin. He resembled a tightly coiled snake, ready to strike.   
"And fuck me for feeling a lot of things for you as well, Oswald," he whispered almost more to himself than anything else. 

"This wasn't at all how I wanted things to go between us. You .. you have to believe me. Please?" Oswald hated the sound of desperation in his own voice, but he couldn't hide it. Especially not from Victor. He was one of only two people who knew him better than anyone else. No one knew him like Victor and Edward. He hobbled across the room, his fingers gently touching his back. The cold managed to leech through his suit and through Oswald's glove. But it didn't burn. It was a welcome sensation. One the Penguin had come to miss. "Victor, please let me make this up to you." 

"Why? So that the next time Nygma comes around, you can just leave me behind again? No, I don't think so. I have feelings, Oswald. I'm not just your sex toy," he still refused to turn around, swallowing hard around the lump in his throat. 

"You have to understand that Nyg ... Edward, was the first person I ever loved. He .. he made me realize things about myself." he offered, feeling like it was such a lame excuse. "I ... I thought for the longest that he was it for me. That he was the one true love my mother always talked about." He hated feeling the tears stinging his eyes, the cold making them burn even worse. "Having him come back into my life after I thought I had lost him, and .. and knowing he wouldn't give me up to Sofia, it stirred those things in me again."

"And what did he give you in return?" Victor spat out. "He broke your heart again, and you came running back to me. That gets old really fast, little bird." The term of endearment slipped out and made him want to cut his own tongue out. He knew he should have never fallen for the other man, but those nights that they had shared their deepest regrets and hurts. And all the nights of stolen touches and soft sighs. The hours he had toiled in trying to find a cure so he could be with him for more than a few hours at a time. It all seemed wasted as soon as that stupid green oaf had batted his eyelashes at Oswald. 

Oswald's fingers moved to Victor's arm, gently squeezing the muscle through his suit. "Please, look at me," he whispered. 

Slowly he turned around to face the raven haired man, noticing the tears in those beautiful green eyes. "You hurt me, Oswald. After everything I've been through, you were the first person I allowed myself to feel for again. And .. and you hurt me." 

"I know," he replied in a small voice. "And I'm so sorry for that. I .. I want to fix this. But, I'm afraid I can't. I'm afraid I've ruined any chance of that." 

Hearing him admit that he was afraid and sorry softened his resolve. He reached up, placing a gloved hand against Oswald's cheek, his thumb gently stroking his skin. The gesture was so tender and it reminded him of all those evenings spent together. "I .. I forgive you," he whispered, the words surprising himself. 

Visible relief washed over the other man, tears slipping down his cheeks. "I do want to make this up to you. Even if it takes the rest of my life." he swallowed hard, looking up into those impossible blue eyes. "I .. I love you Victor Fries."

Heat bloomed in Victor's chest, his broken heart feeling like it hard started to beat for the first time in ages. Bringing his other hand up to Oswald's face, he cradled his head between his hands. With a deep sigh, he leaned down pressing his cold lips to his partner's much warmer ones. The warmth that started in his chest spread through his entire body as he kissed the smaller man. "And I love you too, little bird."


End file.
